There are a wide variety of packaging alternatives for processing, arranging, grouping, and packaging articles such as beverage containers. PET containers are currently the most commonly used type of containers, for instance for beverages, but they are relatively thin-walled and, even when filled, not completely dimensionally stable. For this reason and for the purpose of improved logistic handling, a wide variety of different packages are used for processing and/or packaging grouped, individual containers. It is possible to place the containers arranged in a group onto a box blank, for instance, with edges that are folded upward. It is also possible to use cardboard blanks corresponding in size to the base size of the arranged packages in order to obviate the work step of folding up the edges. These package arrangements can optionally be wrapped in foil for subsequent heat shrinking, resulting in a stable, easily transportable, and stackable package assembly. The term “shrink only” refers to a further packaging variant in which the arranged containers are simply wrapped in foil and heat shrunk without using any further aids. In this variant, the dimensional stability of the package is ensured solely by the shrinking foil. Currently known machines and their conveying devices are commonly specifically optimized to a certain type, size, and/or contour of conveyor goods. Different types of packages or different packaging alternatives additionally require the use of different, specific conveying devices. In some circumstances, such as changes in products, it is therefore possible that the use of certain conveying devices cannot be continued if these devices are no longer suited to transporting the specific type of individual articles or containers as currently required. There can further be disruptions to the article transporting process if the packaging machines are specifically adjusted to transporting a different product variant. Conveying problems such as these may particularly arise when there are changes from packed goods, such as package units, to loose goods, such as individual beverage containers or the like. Such articles as beverage containers, which are conveyed in a standing position, are prone to toppling over and/or falling down on conveying devices that are adapted for transporting package units, especially if the transport modules are not equipped with conveyor support surfaces that are sufficiently flat and level to safely transport objects with a very small base size.